


Positively Terrified

by singingtater



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin's girlfriend (reader) might be pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positively Terrified

You look down at the blank pregnancy test in your hand, then back up at yourself in the mirror. How did you get here? You think. You’re standing in your bathroom holding a pregnancy test. You weren’t even planning on going all the way. Too late now. Ugh. You snap yourself out of it. There’s no point in dwelling on the past now. You may not even be pregnant. There’s still a possibility it’ll be negative.

After you take the test, you put the test in the back pocket of your jeans and head over to the dorms. That way you don’t have to handle this alone. When you finally get there, you use the key your boyfriend gave you and slowly enter. You know to go straight to the kitchen. Sure enough, all of the boys are there eating breakfast per usual.

“Taemin…” Your voice is barely audible as you speak. Remain calm. All eyes are on you now.

“Hmm?” He looks up from his plate at you. If you weren’t so scared at the moment, you’d be melting as his bright brown eyes look at you questioningly. How could a boy look this adorable and hot at the same time? And how could said boy be your boyfriend?

“Uh… could I talk to you in the living room a second?”

“Well I have to finish eating breakfast and get out of here for the schedule today. Can’t you just tell me here?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Tonight?”

“No.”

“Just tell me now! The guys don’t mind, right?” He looks at the other four members that sit around the table, eating. Jinki is the first to speak up.

“You can talk to us about anything, Y/N!” You’re not sure whether or not telling Taemin in front of his members is a good idea, but you can’t keep it in any longer.

“Ok, uh…” You begin hesitantly. “Taemin, I think I might be… pregnant.” At that last word, Taemin almost spits out the water he was currently drinking. The others aren’t even trying to hide the surprise on their faces. You immediately regret your decision to say it now.

“You…you WHAT? No, you can’t be. How? It was just that one time!”

“I, uh, I-I don’t know for sure yet. It’s just that my period is a couple of weeks late, and since that one time happened, it’s possible-“

You aren’t sure what else to say. However, you don’t have time to think of anything before Jonghyun chimes in. “Did you not use protection, Taemin- ah?”

“Well, I mean, it wasn’t exactly planned, so I didn’t have anything lying around or anything…” Taemin rambles, still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“Well that was smart…” Jong replies sarcastically. Taemin’s eyes suddenly light up as he clearly comes to a realization.

“But Y/N was on the pill! Right, Y/N?” You nod. You were taking it the night you two were together. You’d been having some problems with it though and had been taking it off and on for about a year. For all you know, it wasn’t working that night. You were still having regular periods, after all.

“But it’s not like it works 100% of the time.” You mumble out.

“What?” He looks utterly shocked.

“I-It doesn’t work 100% of the t-time, Taemin..”

“WHAT? I DIDN’T FREAKING KNOW THAT?!?” He yells. His tone sounds so angry that it hits you in the face like a harsh slap. You’ve never seen Taemin so panicked and angry before.

“Why are you yelling at me-e?” As the words leave your mouth, tears fall from your eyes. Is Taemin mad at you? Is he going to leave you if you’re pregnant?

“OH! N-n-n-n-no! I’m sorry!” Taemin rises and runs over to you in one swift movement, and he quickly wraps his arms around you.

In between your tears, you softly speak, “Please don’t yell at me. I-I’m so scared right now, Tae. I don’t think I’d be a good mom right now. I can barely take care of myself.” He gives you a reassuring squeeze. Your tears stop, and you are trying to steady your breathing.

“Don’t be scared, ok? You have me. I’m not sure I’d be a very good dad, but I’ll try my hardest.”

“So, you won’t leave me?”

“Are you kidding? I’d never leave you, Y/N. I love you.” These few words bring a small smile to your face. You open your mouth to return the love, but Minho suddenly joins your hug, throwing his arms around the two of you.

“Annnd…” He cheerily says, “Your little one will have four amazing uncles to help take care of it!” The others nod in agreement. You chuckle a bit.

“Thanks, you guys.” Three other pairs of arms have now been added to your hug. Now it’s just a six- person group hug in the middle of the kitchen. After a moment, you realize that the pregnancy test is still in your pocket. “Guys?”

“Hmm?” They reply.

“I haven’t looked at the test yet.”

“What?” They pull away and you take out the test, feeling much better about what the result may be.

It’s negative.

“Well?” Taemin asks impatiently.

“I’m not pregnant.”

“You’re not?” You shake your head in response. Taemin immediately pulls you into another hug. You let out a breath for what seems like the first time all morning. There’s silence in the kitchen, as you just hold on to your loving boyfriend and listen to his heartbeat. You have no doubt that Taemin will be an amazing dad, and you definitely want to have his baby one day. Just not today. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Tae.”


End file.
